Survive the Nights
by Lia Tsukino
Summary: Just their luck, several friends have been kidnapped and killed in order to fuel the robotics of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The pain effects the others, including Tsukino Usagi. It's a mix of Yu-Gi-Oh, Sailor Moon, and Five Nights at Freddy's. This is a fanfiction that Creative Silence and I have been working on. M for violence, gore, blood, language, details, and pain.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue:**_

In a dark lit room, a man chuckled darkly as he taped newly printed pictures to old animatronics. He stepped back to get a better picture of the plan that was slowly coming together. He walked in front of a suit of Freddy Fazbear, or, what was left of it at least. Vincent managed to scavenge much from the fire. His bosses were trying to build another Freddy Fazbear's pizza, that played right into his plan. He looked at the slightly blurry picture of a boy with brown hair cut close to his head and styled to a point.

"Yes, Tristan Taylor will do. What do you think Freddy, hmm?" He chuckled again and tilted his head. "Hmm… Of course, I'll need something of his as a trophy… and we can't have him disappear without a trace now can we?" He thought for a moment and smirked. "I know just the thing! That coat shall be a reminder and I don't have enough eyes in my collection." He grinned evilly before turning towards the remains of Chica and looked at the picture of a girl with red-brown hair and green eyes.

"Makoto Kino, she will make a lovely Chica. Those earrings will look very nice with blood on it!" He laughed. "What do you think Chica?" Vincent turned to the remains of Bonnie the bunny and the picture taped to it. The picture was of a man with white hair and pupiless, light violet eyes.

"Demande, he will do. I don't see that color of hair on anyone of his age, should make a nice addition to my collection, eh Bonnie? Why don't we leave that crystal goblet, I find no use for it otherwise." Vincent asked the lifeless suit. He stepped towards the remains of Foxy the Pirate and the picture taped to the suit. The picture was of a man with bronze skin, star shaped, tri-colored hair of gold, black, and crimson and bright crimson eyes.

"Yami Motou is a perfect fit for my favorite pet, Foxy. Hmm… his gold bangs will do for my collection and I might as well leave his…" He thought for a moment. "His Egyptian God Cards, yes, that will do." Vincent stepped towards a mess of an animatronic and the picture taped it it. It was a blurry picture of a woman dressed in men's clothing with short blond hair and dark blue eyes. He grinned evilly again.

"Haruka Tenou, yes, I will enjoy that head of her's. She will work well for Mangle." He walked away, passing a table with an unfinished project of his. Something he liked to call 'Plushtrap'. But since it wasn't ready yet, that one would have to wait despite the plan he had set up for it. Vincent flipped through some of his newest photos and set them down.

"Yes, yes! Soon my pets, you will all have life again!" He laughed maniacally. He glanced over at a few pieces of the only animatronics he didn't create. The heads of a dancer and a child looking animatronic sat in the far corner, their faceplates opened slightly. "You will also have life, old friends, I promise you."

Vincent flipped through the pictures again. "Yes, the blond will work for Fredbear. That child matches Balloon Boy well, I may have to change him a bit to make it fit. Ah, she will make the PERFECT Marionette, perfect size and figure. Her features will bring my puppet to life!" He laughed and lifted a blurry picture of a woman with sea blue hair holding a flower in her hand and smirked evilly once more. Soon the pieces will all be in place.

 ** _~Author's Note~_**

 _ **Trailer link: watch?v=Z-QtHO…**_  
 _ **First Chapter: coming soon**_

 _ **Videos on our two fanfics:**_  
 _ **Part 1: watch?v=KoSOly…**_  
 _ **Part 2: watch?v=4zhsLR…**_  
 _ **Part 3: watch?v=aq0Ta3…**_  
 _ **Part 4: watch?v=uV2VQ7…**_

 _ **Neither I nor Creative Silence own Five Nights at Freddy's, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Sailor Moon or the characters. Those belong to their rightful owners and creators.**_

 _ **And if you see another copy of this story, me and Creative Silence are working on this fanfiction story together so we have it on both our accounts and on both of our deviantART. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!**_


	2. Author's Note

_**~Author's Note~**_

 _Hello everyone, Lia here. I'm sorry that I haven't been the best at updating my fanfictions lately. I have a job now and things have come up so I haven't had the time to type up chapters for my fanficitions. I will be on a hiatus for a little while, I will update when I get the chance to do it. So, I'll be off and on when it comes to my stories. Please continue to wait for them, they will come out as soon as I get them typed up. You are all amazing, and I hope you guys like them. Please go like my new Facebook fan page it's for both my YouTube channel and my . Here is a link: liatsukinoyoutube/?ref=bookmarks_

 _ **Thank you all again,**_

 _ **Lia Tsukino**_


End file.
